CODE WHATSAPP GEASS
by anySuzuki
Summary: Las redes sociales revelan más de lo que a veces queremos averiguar de otros, o de nosotros mismos CRACK!
**CODE WHATSAPP GEASS**

Parecía una gran oportunidad cuando el centro comercial de _Omotesanto_ puso en liquidación todos los teléfonos inteligentes en el área de electrónica. Todo porque iban a cerrar la tienda ya que se creía que Zero, el terrorista más temido del área 11, tenía nexos criminales con los dueños, enviando un FAX a la embajada de la federación china.

 _Demonios ¿Quién enviaba un fax en este siglo?_

Entonces Milly repartió una lista con los celulares de todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil por los salones.

 _Si tan solo hubiese sido el menor problema de todos...  
_

* * *

Shirley- _en línea:_

" _!En serio presidenta! ¡Trata de terminar un solo día de clases con tu celular vibrando por cada mensaje recibido de Whatsapp"_ la pelirroja agregó dos caritas rojas al mensaje, expresando su enojo y frustración al respecto.

Milly- _en línea:_

" _Oh~… ¿Pero no era la oportunidad perfecta?-_ la rubia insertó una carita con aires pervertidos – _"Ahora tienes el teléfono de Lelouch y puedes mandarle tu confesión por escrito"-_ culminó el mensaje con varios corazones de distintos colores y el emoticono de la parejita _heterosexual_ con un tono de piel menos amarillo.

Lelouch- _en línea:_

" _Presidenta… Shirley, están hablando en el grupo del consejo estudiantil que hizo la presidenta. ¿Podrían cambiarse a un chat privado donde los demás no tenemos que enterarnos de sus_ _ **cosas**_ _?"_ el mensaje terminaba con una carita que tenía una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente, mostrando la exacta frustración de quien enviaba el texto.

Nombre del grupo: _Esclavos de Milly Ashford (_ emoticón de corona, emoticón del beso)

Shirley:

" _EHHH?!"_

Milly:

" _Gomen nee~"_ y una carita que con su sola sonrisa demostraba que Milly no estaba para nada avergonzada.

Lelouch:

" _Además, Shirley ya tenía me celular ¿En qué puede ayudarle una aplicación que delata cosas que uno no quiere que el mundo sepa?"_

Lelouch procedió a borrar su estado de: " _Mi nombre es Zero (banderita de Japón)"_ y lo pasó a: " _All hail Britannia"_ en milisegundos.

Milly- _en línea:_

" _Pooor que… ya casi no los veo. Además yo tengo clases separadas de todos ustedes y me encanta estar al pendiente de mis subordinados en todo momento. Además cada que vuelva Suzaku-kun ya no tendremos que explicarle que desde la última vez que estuvo aquí, la mitad del asentamiento de Tokyo se derrumbó"_

Nina- _en línea:_

" _!YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VER EN ESO! SI EL GANYMADE HUBIERA EXPLOTADO TAL CUAL ERA MI PLAN, NO EXISTIRIA NI SIQUIERA EL ASENTAMIENTO DE TOKYO O ZERO"_

Nina- _estado: Día 487 sin ti… (emoticón de corazón roto) (emoticón: pareja lesbiana besándose)_

Milly:

√√ ( _visto e ignorado)_

Shirley:

√√ ( _visto de manera incómoda e ignorado)_

Lelouch:

√√ _(Visto y rastreando el celular de la maldita loca)_

Suzaku- _en línea:_

" _¡Todos! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! Genial Milly este será un muy buen método para mantenernos a todos unidos a pesar de la adversidad, la guerra, el hambre en el mundo y sobre todo ¡Ponernos en contacto para asegurarnos de que Zero no les ha hecho daño"…"_ ( _rastreando el número de Lelouch)_

Suzaku- _estado: "Knigth of Seven, bitches (emoticón de la flor imperial) (carita con gafas obscuras)_

Lelouch: Apagando Google maps, cambiando dirección IP, desconectando la red WI-FI "Black Knights 3" _(contraseña "ALIADOSDELAJUSTICIA") y_ conectándose a la red privada "FUCK YEAH ZERO" ( _contraseña: Nunnallyteamo)_

Lelouch- _estado:_ "Con mi hermano falso Rollo Lamperouge"

Ergh… _editar._

Lelouch- _estado:_ "Con mi hermano favorito Rollo (corazón) (carita feliz sonrojada)"

No, aún no tan convincente. _Editar._

Lelouch- _estado:_ "Con mi único y amado hermano de toda la vida, Rollo (Corazón) (Corazón)"

Lelouch- _en línea:_

" _Hey, Suzaku. Dime que no le seguirás el juego a la presidenta. (carita triste) Ya vendió nuestros números por todo el campus, creo que dijo algo más sobre Ebay (carita de sospecha)"_

Kallen KOZUKI- _En línea:_

" _¿JA? Así que te atreviste a volver, Kururugi Suzaku. Espero que tu chatarra esté preparada para la paliza que el GUREN le tiene guardada, maldito traidor de…" (carita roja de coraje) (carita con vapor saliendo de la nariz)_

Kallen- _estado: A bordo del IKARUGA (bandera de la Federación China)_

Oops. Casi, _editar._

Kallen- _estado: P*to el Kururugi que lo lea (carita sacando la lengua) (mano con el dedo medio levantado)_

Shirley- _en línea:_

" _!Kallen-chan! ¡Tanto tiempo! La presidenta hizo este grupo con fines pacíficos, no racistas, políticos, económicos o gubernamentales así que no te pelees con Suzaku-kun ¿Si?"_

Kallen:

" _Está bien… solo por todos ustedes chicos, MENOS SUZAKU"_

Kallen, editar foto de perfil.

Galería de Kallen Kozuki:

[Fotos de Kallen Stadfelt] [Fotos de Kozuki Kallen] [Selfies con el GUREN MK-II] [Fotos con el uniforme de la Orden] [Fotos con Zero] [Fotos de las poses más extrañas de Zero] [Fotos Suzaku x Lelouch] _¡Ajá!_ [Fotos del consejo estudiantil de Ashford]

Kallen- _foto de perfil:_ En traje de gatita abrazada de Lelouch Lamperouge.

Shirley- _estado:_ "Me voy a lanzar de la parte más alta de OMOTESANTO (carita llorando)"

Suzaku- _en línea:_

" _Yo no vine a pelear, Kallen. Y te recuerdo que te di la oportunidad en Kaminejima (carita con una lágrima) de dejar la orden y volver al instituto como persona normal. Tus decisiones solo pesarán en ti… pero aquí solo somos los amigos que solíamos ser"_

Suzaku- _estado:_ "!TE VOY A MATAR KOZUKI YA LEÍ ESO!"

Milly- _en línea:_

" _Ya, ya… solo quería tenerlos a todos reunidos aunque fuese de manera virtual, así no sepa dónde están o qué están haciendo (carita con un halo en la cabeza)"_

Nina- _estado:_ En Instituto Toromo, Camboya. (EUPHY NO KATAKI)

Suzaku- _estado:_ En clases de ¿Cómo ser un maldito y lucir bien, con el príncipe Schneizel.

Shirley- _estado_ : Está viajando a OMOTESANTO con intenciones suicidas.

Lelouch- _estado_ : Creando la Federación de Naciones Unidas.

 _Editar._

Lelouch- _estado:_ En el cine con Rollo ¡Hola Villeta-sensei! (emoticón de palomitas)

Lelouch- _en línea:_

" _Si, lo que importa es eso (carita para nada sospechosa)"_

Milly Ashford agregó un nuevo número:

 _Lada de: Pendragón, Britannia._

Nunnally _-en línea._

Nunnally _-estado: Nueva gobernadora en camino (carita sonriendo con ojos cerrados)_

* * *

 **Deberían darme un premio, en serio díganme cómo puedo dejar un final inesperado en esto jajajajaja.  
**

 **anySuzuki- _en línea._**

 **anySuzuki- _estado: "Esperando muchos reviews y quizás tenga secuela" (carita con cuernos)_  
**


End file.
